Question: The drama club sold bags of candy and cookies to raise money for the spring show. Bags of candy cost $$8.00$, and bags of cookies cost $$3.50$, and sales equaled $$52.00$ in total. There were $5$ more bags of cookies than candy sold. Find the number of bags of candy and cookies sold by the drama club.
Answer: Let $x$ equal the number of bags of candy and $y$ equal the number of bags of cookies. The system of equations is then: ${8x+3.5y = 52}$ ${y = x+5}$ Since we already have solved for $y$ in terms of $x$ , we can use substitution to solve for $x$ and $y$ Substitute ${x+5}$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${8x + 3.5}{(x+5)}{= 52}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $ 8x+3.5x + 17.5 = 52 $ $ 11.5x+17.5 = 52 $ $ 11.5x = 34.5 $ $ x = \dfrac{34.5}{11.5} $ ${x = 3}$ Now that you know ${x = 3}$ , plug it back into $ {y = x+5}$ to find $y$ ${y = }{(3)}{ + 5}$ ${y = 8}$ You can also plug ${x = 3}$ into $ {8x+3.5y = 52}$ and get the same answer for $y$ ${8}{(3)}{ + 3.5y = 52}$ ${y = 8}$ $3$ bags of candy and $8$ bags of cookies were sold.